In A Trance
by HeatOfLife
Summary: You got me on pins and needles. A gift for my super, wondrous, fabulous, sweet like candy, extremely talented, totally, outrageously, indescribably awesome friend TristaStrange02.


After the thought to withdraw oneself from the school of Monster High, even if he were sick of running away, Valentine had run into someone. Someone so special, vulnerable. This someone who was built for...for love. This was a perfect opportunity for Valentine, to restore his powers. This was just too easy.

During another day of school, Valentine only wondered how to go in for the kill. He strolled down the path, fully captivated in his thoughts while all these pretty ghouls were captured only by his looks. Passing by, the Eco Freak was passing out flyers. He just so happened to be one of the people she stopped. He sighed deeply seeing it was too late to get away and pretend no eye contact was made.

"Hey Valentine!" Venus handed him a flyer. He smiled uncomfortably accepting the flyer. Though right next to her, a poster did grasp his sight. The poster had masks and explained that there was a dance next week at the school, in the catacombs. Opportunity was knocking.

She stepped to the side as the vampire moved closer to the advertisement. "Are you going? She asked him, with a bright smile.

He only contemplated for just a moment then looked at her with a grin. "I'll be sure to think of it." He stated as he walked off. Spectra appeared from the walls with her cellphone ready at the hand, and decided to report the news, that Valentine were going to the dance. But with who? Her and Venus watched as he set off.

The next day, Valentine arrived with lots and lots of roses. Step 1. With a confident smile and a proud step in his walk, he made his way to the locker of the one he was to ask. Luckily, he overheard a conversation, and managed to catch the name. He passed by many lovey ghouls, but his mind was already made on who he wanted.

He noticed they were walking away from their locker. Valentine cleared his throat to call out, "Hoodude!" He walked just a bit faster to catch up. However the call did make Hoodude halt. The confused doll looked around to see who was calling for him. He tilted his head seeing Valentine approach him.

"Hoodude..." Valentine fixed his stance, tall and grand. Hoodude was quiet for a moment to let the vampire speak. Valentine put his arm out, holding the bouquet of flowers.

Hoodude gasped then returned to his sewed in smile. "For me? That's...that's so sweet!" Many different ghouls in the background, envious over Hoodude receiving flowers from the one and only, Valentine. The voodoo doll couldn't believe his eyes.

"How bout I steal your heart at the dance next week?" Valentine asked.

Hoodude took the flowers, overly joyed at the kind gesture. "That sounds wonderful. That's so nice of you!" Hoodude continued to smile. Valentine grinned with Hoodude's exception.

"Good. I'll see you soon. Can't wait." He smirked as he began to stride off. Hoodude then carried the flowers back to his locker, happy as a clam.

Shutting his locker door, he gasped seeing Scarah before his eyes. Her white "eyes" locked on him. "I hear you're setting off with Valentine now, is that right?" She questioned her friend. However, Hoodude denied it not.

He nodded happily. "He's so nice. He gave me flowers!" He exclaimed.

Scarah nodded slowly listening. "Hoodude, remember the last fiasco with what happened. It's all about the lust. Be careful." She warned, just as any Bean Si would.

Hoodude looked down. "Okay..."

Invisibilly walked by, smiling at Scarah. He greeted the two by the lockers, taking his ghoul's hand. "I best be heading off now. Take care, we'll talk later." She waved goodbye to Hoodude, walking off with her boyfriend.

Hoodude waved his friend goodbye as he headed off to class himself. She was happy, why couldn't he be? He only ever just wanted love. And that's exactly what Valentine was willing to shell out.

Being all over Spectra's blog, the Ghostly Gossip, Hoodude was constantly hammered by questions. He answered each and every one as the days were less and less, for the Masquerade which was the newest theme for the school dance.

Most wondered, why Valentine? Hoodude thought, why not? He was so loving, sweet, caring. He gave him the attention not many do. And his eyes, they surely put Hoodude in a trance. They were so hypnotic, one wouldn't be able to keep there eyes away.

Each and every day, Valentine spoiled Hoodude more and more. He bought him chocolates, and wrote all kinds of sweet things for him. He had to make do without his powers, until he slowly gained them back. Step 2, which was patience.

Being the day of the dance, Valentine decided to pick Hoodude up. He and his doll headed to the dance. Stepping out of the vehicle, he opened the door for Hoodude, then slipped his mask on. He shifted his coat, then took Hoodude's hand. Hoodude smiled brighter than ever. "You're so good to me." He said as he looked back down at the button centered corsage that Valentine had gotten him around his wrist. He adjusted the pin that was holding down the accessory.

Valentine laughed a brief laugh. "I do my best, and I do it for you." He began to walk, his arm locked with Hoodude's.

"You're so romantic!" He simply continued smiling.

The two made their way into the catacombs, and everyone was decorated with beautiful crafted decor. Everything was classy, but also very flashy.

"How about we get antiquated with the table first?" The two sat down, after Valentine pulled out their chairs.

From the distance, Scarah watched her friend closely. She had her doubts about that vampire. Obviously bothered, Invisibilly cut her thoughts short. "You okay, Scarah?"

She quickly snapped out of it and looked over to him. "I'm fine." He doubted that.

Valentine offered to go get him and Hoodude some drinks. "I'll be right back. Don't miss me too much now, ya hear?"

Hoodude chuckled. "I'll try not to."

Scarah got up fast as possible. Billy looked up at her then stood himself, concerned. "What's wrong?"

"Let's go talk with Hoodude..." She took his hand and they made their way past the dancers, and to the other table. "Hi there. Can we sit?"

"Hi Scarah." He could tell it was her, by the accent alone. Hoodude was joyous. "Sure!"

"What's on?" She asked as she took a seat.

"Well I really like your mask." He mentioned. She smiled.

"Oh...thank you. So still with that Valentine lad I see."

"Scarah I like him. And...and he likes me too."

"I'm so sure." She rolled her eyes...if one could see that.

She and Hoodude looked over, seeing Valentine make an attempt to get their beverages.

Valentine glared at the couple whom only continued to bicker and bicker. Operetta barked at the spirit, and he just chuckled seeing her anger rise.

"Johnny you are such a...such a butt!" She punched his shoulder.

He laughed. "Nice word play." He said in his usually low toned voice. Valentine admittedly had to laugh at Johnny's point.

The southern belle glared at the fellow southerner. "You men!"

Johnny smirked. "Yeah that's really gonna show me."

The phantom folded her arms. "Darn it Johnny, you are so complicated."

"Look if I signed up to be dealing with crap I would have ripped up the contract a while ago!"

Valentine had just about enough. He cleared his throat loudly. "I'd like to get a beverage! Now excuse me."

They both stared at him and stepped out of the way. "Why didn't you just say that?!" Operetta snapped.

"Well maybe he tried but your loud obnoxious voice overpowered his." Johnny remarked.

"Ooo I have had just about enough of you Johnny Spirit!"

The two continued to argue while Valentine poured a couple of drinks. He walked off as fast as he could. Luckily their yelling was drowned by the music.

Scarah noticed Valentine would return soon enough. She and Billy got up, and said their goodbye's to Hoodude. She gave him the same warning as she did earlier on. "Be careful..." She then wondered off with Billy.

Time passed on, and the night would end soon. Valentine and Hoodude made their way to the dance floor. Hoodude was terrified, but he also really enjoying this moment in time.

Valentine seemed to have taken him to a whole new world, mind wise. To Hoodude, everything seemed to be fading around him. Dusk and decaying of the people. Well in actuality it was reality. Every bit of this.

A slower song, which seemed to be one of the final ones played, was a perfect chance to get close. Valentine held Hoodude close. The two began to move along to the music with the most romantic dance, the waltz. This feeling, whether it be holding hands, just overall being close, had Valentine on pins and needles.

The night was coming to an end. Valentine was at the door step of his date's home. "I'll see you soon again."

Hoodude had a smile filled with glee. "I can't wait!" He said, excitedly. Before Valentine left, Hoodude thanked him once again for such a great time. Valentine just shrugged with a smile as he began to walk off.

The lustful vampire noticed one of Hoodude's pins on the ground. He picked it up then made his way into his car. He examined the pin closely, and twirled it with his fingers, left and right. "You soon will be mine Hoodude, and only mine." He set the pin down on the dashboard and began to drive off, away from the home.


End file.
